


Pellucid Light

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: August 2008





	Pellucid Light

In a low bed  
Iron traceries  
thick with white paint

Did that really happen?  
There is only me  
In these rough cotton sheets

In this white room  
with a wood floor  
and a low bed


End file.
